A Normal Day for Light and Dark
by JRedd7272
Summary: A parody oneshot featuring Galeem and Dharkon. Most ridiculous thing you'll ever see. (Parody of one of Nathaniel Bandy's videos) (Seriously, they need tags for these two)


**Yep. Super Smash Bros Ultimate is an awesome game, I HAD to make something funny with the main villains of this thing XD.**

**This doesn't really connect to the game, but I wanted to make something funny. But there IS minor spoilers, just in case.**

**Anyway, enjoy this rediculous moment. ;D**

* * *

The scene is at some random place. It was a beautiful light sky, and bright clouds were everywhere.

In the middle of a pink part of the sky lays a mysterious creature known as Galeem, the lord of light. He is just a huge ball of light with giant wings surrounding him. The wings were glowing bright, from shades of orange to shades of blue.

Currently, the lord of light was looking in a crystal ball, looking at the online service for the console known as the Nintendo Switch.

As he looked at the service and what comes with it... he seemed very disappointed. He never been this disappointed since he didn't get Kirby with his light beams.

"Sigh... I guess the Switch Online isn't getting any better..." Galeem groaned. He turned around and left his little hideout.

As he was leaving, he was surprised by what he was seeing in front of him. Not only was part of the sky now black with a bit of orange and blue in the background, but he saw... another guy.

It was a giant eyeball: black pupil, yellow iris, but blue overall. He was surrounded in ugly, black tentacles. And on the ends of them were red stabbers, the pointy parts.

The creature was Dharkon, Galeem's archenemy. And he was holding a Nintendo Switch with two of his many tentacles.

But the lord of light had no idea why his biggest enemy was here right now.

"What the heck are you doing here, _DHARKON?_" Galeem exclaimed.

"Uh... why did you emphasize my name like that, _GALEEM?_" Dharkon asked.

"So I can use you as one of the spin-off characters as a new show I'm hosting against the Smashers. Duh." Galeem replied.

"This is why nobody likes you." Dharkon snapped.

"What are you even doing in my big hideout- er... light realm, whatever." Galeem demanded an answer.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready to purchase the Switch Online service so I can team up with my Crazy Hand army and dark friends to defeat the heroes." Dharkon explained.

"Heh, you have friends?" Galeem teased.

"Speak for yourself." Dharkon retorted back. Galeem sighed in annoyance.

"Look, I know we don't get along, but... seriously. Don't waste your money on that." The ball of light warned.

"Are you actually complaining about paying 20 dollars for a year? That's like nothing, light bulb!" Dharkon exclaimed.

"Yeaaahh... and you get jack squat with it." Galeem reminded.

"That's not true. You can play NES games wherever you go." Dharkon said.

"Wow, NES games. Like we haven't played those 1000 times already." Galeem replied with sarcastic excitement.

"I mean, I guess... but... Super Nintendo games might be coming soon. Ooh, and the NES controllers look so cool! They-" Dharkon started.

"Dude," Galeem interrupted as he held an NES and SNES controller with his giant wings, "We already have an NES and a Super NES controller. They should be adding things like N64, Gameboy, GameCube... even DS! You know, other stuff besides just NES!"

"That'd be okay... but the controller still looks so cool!" Dharkon squealed.

"Yeah, but the controllers don't work unless you've _paid _for the membership," Galeem exclaimed, "I mean, seriously, think about it! Imagine paying for the controller..." Galeem holds up an NES controller with the last of his wings, "And then paying more money just to _use _it!" And then he throws all the controllers aside, hitting a random person below.

"You know what, mister? You're expecting way too much." Dharkon said.

"And you're expecting too little." Galeem countered back.

"No," Dharkon chuckled, "There's also cloud saves, which we wanted for a while."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on that!" Galeem yelled, "First off, we shouldn't pay for that when other companies have been doing that free for many years. And not every game even works with those saves!"

"It's not that big of a deal. It's probably just some dumb indie game." Dharkon said.

"Try Splatoon 2." Galeem requested. Dharkon looked away to think for a moment before turning back to his enemy again.

"That's probably just to prevent hacking." The dark lord said.

"What about Dark Souls Remastered? Or Pokémon Let's Go? Or Dead Cells?" Galeem gave more suggestions.

"Look dude, I _really _don't want people hacking," Dharkon reminded, "You just don't understand that-"

"No, _you _don't understand, okay?!" Galeem shouted, startling his enemy, "Freaking _Fortnite _on the Switch has cloud saves _and _voice chat built into the system, while the Switch is letting their consumers use its stupid smartphone app!"

Dharkon was silent for a moment.

"Just admit it. The Switch is embarrassing itself." Galeem said.

"Look, would you just stop, okay?" Dharkon yelled, now fed up with Galeem's attitude, "Let me enjoy my enchanced online experience, which you don't have to pay for! With my smartphone app that I can use, which..."

Dharkon was silent again, then responds something meekly.

"Which isn't as good as Discord. But hey, we're getting special offers! Which could be..." Dharkon started thinking again.

"Go on." Galeem teased, waiting for an answer.

"Hold up!" Dharkon yelped, his tentacles covering Galeem's core. And then he got an idea as he removed that tentacle.

"It's probably... discounts on games!" Dharkon suggested nervously. Galeem just stared at the dark creature.

"Heh heh... yeah." Dharkon added.

"Dude... The Switch Online is nothing more than a cash grab. I bet they don't have dedicated servers." Galeem said, putting in his final statement.

"But... I'm the embodiment of chaos and darkness, and this is my job, so I'm gonna be paying for the service anyway, and even support the bad business." Dharkon whined.

Galeem just stares at Dharkon, who stared back. After some time passed, Galeem finally breaks the silence with one word.

"Yep."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this completely ridiculous oneshot I made XD. This literally doesn't connect with WoL, just a funny parody of something on YouTube.**

**I hope you have a great day, and see you next time for more Fanfics! :)**

**P.S.: This fanfic is NOT original. The real video belongs to Nathaniel Bandy, titled "Nintendo Switch Online but it's a funny sketch". This fanfic is a parody. But I tried to make it weird. xD**


End file.
